Talk:RiverClan
I am so, incredibly sorry for not being active. It is selfish of me to not come to this website much. I will try to be on more often. And Aquila, if you feel as if you're ignored, you can simply enter the kit into the clan. I know you may need a mother, but I'm sure someone will take care of you. Also, guys, I don't want you freaking out about the illness. It's been resolved. We're st ill working to get rid of it, but most of the prey has returned healthy, and the forest only has a few sections that are still sick.)) Fernstar was seated besider her den before she saw Frostfoot, "Ah, yes. There's much of the forest that's been recovered." She nodded, a small smile on her face. The RiverClan leader was ahppy to hear about this, but it didn't help. Having to drag her cats through those ill spots would only be dangerous and risky. She couldn't take the risk. ~Fernstar ((My gosh, I'm gonna kinda be a bit rude but. DARK JUST STOP I'm trying to get peace for once and you are not helping by corrrecting every little 'error' on the talk pages!!! You know why Echo has been inactive? I'll tell you why! She feels hated and useless, I hate to admit this but their is mean people on these pages. Also, you may think i'm on her side cos shes my mate, well no i'm not. I'm so sick of this!!! I don't even know why I'm still here... Also, I guess Firekit can be our kit too. Not a big deal! :0 *Sighs* Your on every clan dark so I really should quit if your gonna be like this, besides Echo and I have another wiki.~Frost -.- ((Fernstar, I guess I could do that, but the problem is I kind of want Firekit to be a clan-born kit, unlike my other two characters. ~Aquila)) Aquila you can be one of our kits, not a big deal o.o.))~Frost Frostfoot heard the loud screeches of Echonight, he felt like panicking. "ECHONIGHTS KITTING!" He thrusted his muzzle upward. "Is she okay??" He thought desprately, pacing around the queens den. "Echonight? Are you okay?" He called running into the den and licking his mates nose. "There so beautiful......" he whispered in her ear. ((Timeskip when Firekit is born.)) Frostfoot saw the handsome ginger tom, he looked at Echonight. "I think his name... should be.... Firekit." He meowed happily, licking the little toms fur gently. Nudging the rest, he stepped outside, "Fernstar... we have 5 kits." He announced.~Frostfoot ((What about the other kit, Cottonkit, or can we call it Bluekit?))~Frosty ((I appreciate the entrance, Frostfoot, but XD Firekit isn't ginger. He's silver with fiery-amber eyes. ~Aquila)) ((Oh, I'm just asuming xD. Can you get on this chatzy? Link; Chatzy - Mothwing Lake Island Can you tell your friends also? ;) .))~Frost The rogue silently crouched, staring into space. Her eyes fell upon a tortoiseshell queen as she scanned the camp. She glanced across the clearing quickly, looking at the cats. Her pelt bristled at something unknown that angered her, almost causing her to let out an enraged howl. Her tail swished, stirring the snow. A small bush near her quivered and dropped a small chunk of ice and snow. She froze. Dreamkit stared at the chunk of snow , and tilted her head "Friend or Foe ." She sniffed the cold air "Or Gravity doin its thing ..." She creeped toward the leafy plant , half dead . She could see the angry eyes staring . "Hello...?" -Dreamkit ( sorry I havnt been on , and for my horrible rp , and when is Dream going to be a "paw"? The way I see it , she is 6 moons about now ...) The cat narrowed her shocking gold-amber eyes. She shifted her weight. "Who's asking?" She said in a raspy voice, so quiet that one could easily mistake it for the whispering leaves. "I am .. Dreamkit .. Is ." she shifted forward , to get a closer look "Are you hurt , your throat , I meant .." -Dream She shakes her head no, slightly rising from her cramped and short pose. She stood tall and proud now. "Blackband." She says. "There is nothing wrong with my throat. I cannot talk like others." She says, in the same volume as before. "I see..." Her whiskers twitched as she keoted staring -Dream (sssshhhooorrrtt ;-;)) A sharp, what sounded like a clack in her dreams woke up the slumbering tan kit. Dawnkit approached the entrance, disturbed by the familiar crunch off poppy seeds. Her eyes yet had to adjust to the light piercing her slits. Dawnkit dipped down, lapping the seeds, a sleepy feeling washing over her with a cold, yet warm feeling to it. Dawnkit drowsily looked up. "Ahhhhh...". A dreamy look flushed her eyes. " Morning Hunter! And good evening!" Dawnkit managed to mumble, staggering to the side, then to the ground and falling asleep.((sorry for my inactivity.))~Dawnkit Dreamkit watched Dawnkit fall too the ground , smiling lightly "I think you better go .. Rogues arent allowed in this territory and I dont wanna find you dead on it .... Either..." She grabed Dawn by the tail and dragged her back in the den . Dreamkit sneezed the snow off her little nose , dtsring bavk at the hidden rogue - Dreamkit Hunter dipped his head in greetings, Hunter saw Dreamkit dragging Dawnkit back to her nest, he sighed then called "Dreamkit!" - Hunter She perked her ears "Yes ?!" Dreamkit ran over and sat infront of him , wrapping her very fluffy tail around her -Dreamkit "I've heard you want to be a med cat." Hunter replied. The black and tan she-cat nodded, noting the kit's observance. A kit noticed, yet none of the sharper eyed, keener eared, and quick witted noticed. '' "Well, do you wish to swap with me when you become an apprentice? I become a warrior that has some knowledge of healing and you become what you want." Hunter replied, with a sly arua around him. - Hunter Blackband sat boredly, waiting for some cat to come see her, for she did not want to waltz into camp blandly, for many reasons. "Of course... But wont they allow that ? .... Im not so sure .. Fernstar trusted you with the job , not me .. I dont want to make the leader angry..." Dreamkit looked down and flicked her tail, sensing the rogue was still there. The she-cat sighed. " Ill never be an apprentice.."- Dreamkit U "You will be an apprentice, and, if Fernstar doesn't allow it, I'll force her to make you one, if needed I'll run away from the clan." Hunter replied, still a sly aura around him. - Hunter ((Fern, just erase Ashfall, I'll play for a loner.)) The sun shown bright overhead, his bulky grey shape stuck out of the bushes. "Foxes eh?" He observed peeking to look at the cats battling a tough fox. The loner breathed more slowly, sensing a deep spirit next to him. "'Jake....." the loners fur bristled "Sunglow?" He whispered in disbelief. "'''Jake.... you must join a clan, fulfill your destiny..." Jake watched in horror as his fathers outline shimmered, flickered and was gone. "I will make you proud." Jake vowed looking at the clan cats. "Here I go....." Jake took a deep breath, walking straight for the camp. Jake thought this was crazy, "Ahem.. exu--" He cut off as no one heard him. "Exuse me please!" He barked, looking around, blushing at all the eyes. "Is their a higher ranked cat here?" He asked.~Jake "Are you surr... " she twitched her little fluffy tail "Fernstar hasnt made me an apprentice and Im almosted over due . Face it, Ill never be an apprentice .."- Dreamkit Dawnkit managed to drowsily wake up. Sunlight filtered through the leaved, the rough pain in her throat almost gone. Padding out of the den, a big, shaggy loner immediately caught her eye. Dawnkit whimpered and shied away in fear of those nasty claws ripping her soul. She wanted to live longer, especially since she was ill. Dawnkit turned to Hunter. "Hunter," She began, cutting off. "Am I getting better or was it those poppy seeds? And will you check my throat if its infected or swollen?" Panting for more breath, she looked up. Dawnkit hoped she hadn't disturbed him and Dreamkit.~Dawnkit "Dreamkit, would you like to check?" Hunter offered. - Hunter Fernstar exited her den, looking around. Then, her eyes fell on the loner who was in the camp. Immediately, she padded towards the loner, her eyes narrowed, but not in a threatening manner. She paused, towering over the loner a small bit, for she was rather large for a forest cat. Then, she began, "And what might a cat like you be doing in RiverClan territory, much less RiverClan camp?" She didn't like the threaten cats right away, but she would certainly chase a loner or rogue out if needed. She did hear Dreamkit's remark behind her, but payed no mind to it. If these cats would be patient, I would appreciate it. I've been planning on holding a ceremony for a long while. ''she was fed up with it, to be quite honest. She also knew that Hunter was 'teaching' Dreamkit, and he wasn't even hardly the medicine cat apprentice. He was, but not by much so far. She managed to keep her gaze glued onto the loner, keeping her posture upright and her eyes narrowed. ~Fernstar ((Guys, I would honestly appreciate it if y'all didn't go off teaching each other things that you aren't meant to.)) ((I wasn't teaching...)) - Hunter ((Alright, alright. Forgive my misunderstanding. I do want you to continue as the medicine cat apprentice, please.)) ~Fernstar "It's just a loner .... And it poses no threat if it wants to join ..." Dreamkit mewed quietly , but loud enough for Fernstar to hear -Dreamkit (shhhhhhhorrrttt ;-;) ((Sorry I was inactive, I got a fever of 102.6.)) Jake quivered a bit as the leader towered over himself. He gulps "Uhm.. may I...ahem." he cleared his throat, straighting his tail and back trying to look more confident. "May I join this... Riverclan?" He asks. He glanced at Hunter, "Hi there!" He meows tearing his gaze away from the leader.~Jake ((Aw)) Fernstar's ears twitched as she heard Dreamkit. This kit was simply a know-it-all, and Fernstar wasn't exactly fond of it. She looked the loner up and down, her gaze turning only a bit softer, "And what's your name, if I may ask? And why do you desire to join my clan?" Then, her eyes retreated back to their narrowed form, with a small hint of question hidden within their green hues. ~Fernstar Dreamkit sighed and got up , putting her head down as she padded back to the nursery . She could sense the leader don't like her , the emotion strong . "Why can't I just shut my mouth...." Dream put a pastel back in the den , ready to lay in her corner , alone -Dreamkit ((Yeah, I hope I get better before school.)) Jake glanced at the know-it-all kit, "My name is Jake.." he meowed, strangely calm. "Uhmm... would you believe that a ghostly cat told me to join?" He twitched his whiskers in amusment, "Ever heard of Sunglow?" He flicks his eyebrows, his deep yellow eyes sending a secret message.~Jake Then the unkind Jake-eyes and that's when the kit broke . Dreaming teared up and fled into her corner in a ball , trying to hide herself "I'll never become one , why can't I keep my mouth shut . " -Dreamkit Dwnkit's mind still felt hazy, but she managed to make out faint murmering of cats. "Wah, Hunter?" Dawnkit stumbled forward, almost knocking down the medicine cat apprentice. "Sorry!" She said hoarsely. Still drowsy from the poppy seeds, she snuggled close to Fernstar, gently leaning on her. ''I hop she doesn't mind. I'm just...~''Dawnkit Ripplefrost watched Fernstar and Jake, his whiskers stiffening. ''What a strange cat... I wonder where he came from? ''Drawing his tail over the floor of his den, he turned his gaze to Dreamkit. As the small kit broke out in tears, he felt deep sympathy for her. Hurrying out of his nest, he padded over to Dreamkit, placing his tail comfortably over her tiny shoulders. "Now, now, don't cry." He meowed soothingly, brushing his tail. "I know you'll make a good Medicine Cat, just believe in yourself and don't break apart." Ripplefrost's words were lowered to a soft whisper. --Ripplefrost Blackband's eyes fell upon the tortoise shell queen once again. She gazed at the young cat, finding her bright green eyes interesting. ''I have no better things to do. Echonight felt the strange feeling of being watched, scanning the area around her before getting up to see Dreamkit. "It's okay, you'll be an apprentice soon. I had to wait very very long to be warrior, I know how it feels. You get that really sad feeling, but when you finally get your ceremony, you feel like you'll burst with all the happy that comes out. You just need to wait a little more. And then you'll move out of this den, become an apprentice and move into the apprentice's den, and then you'll feel silly for really doubting your ceremony!" She gently licked the kit inbetween the ears, purring as a mother does to calm her kits. "Would you like to see my kits? Rabbitkit is the light brown one, Grasskit is the one with the thin tail, and Winterkit is the one that looks like a snowstorm in the night. Firekit is the silver one, and Rubykit is the white and ginger one." She mews, and dipping her head to both cats, she trotted back to her den and wrapped herself around her kits, draping her tail around the kit farthest from her body. Fernstar let her gaze fall brieflt to Dawnkit as she smiled softly. She tilted her chin back up towards the strange cat as she began, "The name doesn't quite ring a bell, I don't believe. How come?" She questioned. The RiverCLan leader curled her tail gently around Dawnkit, as if she were her own. Her nose twitched a small bit as she scanned the tom up and down, "Unless you're serious about wanting to join my clan, I suppose you leave the territory." Fernstar moved, just to make sure the kit was safely behind her, just for in case. ~Fernstar The long-furred kit shuffled as warmth flooded his tiny body. He let out a tiny squeak and fluffed up, taking in the scent of each of the cats surrounding him. The strongest, he presumed to be his mother, and the four other ones were his siblings. ~Firekit Echonight purred to her kit, drawing the one that was straying closer to her and wrapping her tail around Firekit. "Hello, Firekit." She mewed quietly. Dreamkit watched them with a faint smile . Maybe I will become an apprentice .... One day ... she glaced at Fernster with challenge I'll show her ! I'll be the best medicine cat apprentice this clans ever seen! I can't wait to see the look on her face when I go find coltsfoot ! Then I might replace Hunter. ''she stalked toward the exit , her green eye blazing -Dreamkit ((Dream, please stop with that. I've already decided I'm going to make Hunter the medicine cat apprentice, and this is not going to change my mind.)) ~Fernstar ........ Well damnit . I thought Hunter said I could .... Hmmmmmmmmm =^=)) - Dreameh The large black tom padded into the clearing, his jet black coat shimmering, his muscles rippling under his fur, clearly he had kept in shape. His yellow eyes darted around the Riverclan clearing, immidiately he noticed many cats he did not recognize, but he recognized "Fernstar", as he had heard the others calling her. He sat down in front of the entrance, his ears flicking in annoyance, he cleared his throat loudly, as to gain the attention of the surrounding cats, glaring at "Fernstar,".- ??? Fernstar quickly turned her attention from Jake, her eyes lingering on the familiar black tom cat, "Whitestar." She whispered under her breath. The brown tabby leader looked down at Dawnkit and mewed, "Stay here." She ordered before looking at Jake. She watched him briefly before padded a few steps nearer to the black cat, "I thought you'd run off. I'm assuming you're here to kill me or something?" The large she-cat flicked her tail, her forest-colored eyes scanning his whole body ~Fernstar (Also. That is what HUNTER said. Not me.)) I tried typing this 3 times...) He stood up and began to pad around the camp, smelling the different dens. "Why would I run away? I built this clan from the ground up! At its greatest point it was even more prosperous than the great Shadowclan!" He exclaimed loudly. "No... I had other matters to deal with... And why would i kill the only one who respected me without fear being needed?" He stopped finally infront of the leader's den, facing it he sat down and continued, "why would i kill the only one who didn't hate me?" Quietheart padded through the clearing with a silver fish dangling limply from her maw. Tail rose high, she calmly made her way to the pile of fresh-kill deeper within camp when she caught sight of an odd black cat in their territory. Immediately, the tan she-cat stopped what she was doing to keep an eye on the inky black tom. Seeing the cat approach Fernstar, she dropped the fish and unsheathed her claws, concerned for her leader's well-being. Ears flicked up and alert, she took a few pawsteps closer and was able to make out bits and pieces of their conversation. ''Whitestar? ''The name sounded very familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it for a while until it hit her. She had heard stories of the cat from the elder's... She had heard that he was a tyrant, and was the former leader of RiverClan. Yet, he seemingly dissapeared out of the blue. Surprisingly, the former leader seemed to be fit. Trying not to panic, she refrained from unsheathing her claws and instead kept her gaze upon him, ready to bounce into action at any second. =Quietheart Fernstar raised her chin slightly, eyeing him carefully, "Dearly sorry to think you would run off. It just seemed like you'd been gone." Her ears twitched in thought over and over again, "Perhaps you wanted to kill me because I took up the role as leader. But I'm saying this now. I did what I had to so the clan would survive. I took up the role because you were gone, and without a leader, the clan would have fallen into chaos." Her voice wavered at the end. She followed him in small pawsteps, shooting a glance over to Quietheart. She nodded her head respectfully before sitting down beside Whitestar, "You're here to take your clan back, aren't you?" ~Fernstar Dreamkit paused for a moment . "Who is that Tom.....? He smells old ..." She ran over and circled Whitestar "Hi! My names Dreamkit! Who are you? I never seen you before but you smell like RiverClan...." She trailed off in thought -Dreameh Fernstar quickly let her eyes fall to Dreamkit, "Go play with Quietheart, Dreamkit." She ordered sternly. Her ears twitched a few more times before she scanned the tom's face, then looked at her den carefully. ~Fernstar "Do you know him ? What's his name ? " she stopped and stared up at her leader with curiosity. "Please tell me ...." -Dreameh Hunter watched silently, his claws not unsheathed, however he had pinpointed many spots to attack to kill whoever this is instantly. Hunter stared at his paws remembering by the other clans he wasn't going to be known by this true name, he then called "Dreamkit, can you come here and help me sort out the herbs?" he was trying to distract Dreamkit from the stranger. - Hunter (I forgot his new name XD) Whitestar glanced at quietheat, and giggled a little at the thought of fighting such a minuscule creature. "Am i not the one who owns this clan? The one who formed it from the very soil we stand on? Surely you do not think you can so easily take my property from me do you?" He looked down at the kit, and pushed it off to the side with his massive paw, "Do not call me old little one, i am only about 40 moons!" He narrowed his eyes at the sky. "Tell me, 'Fernstar', have you received the nine lives given to those who lead by starclan?" Mumbles and glares at Whitestar "You sure are mean as an elder ! " Dreamkit ran to Hunter and hid behind him with mischief ,and nodded "Sure ! " -Dreameh (If Heather was here she'd be ripping White to shreds .3. Just sayin ) "Okay, could you go check how much cobwebs there are, I need to watch this incase something bad happens and someone needs my help." he meowed quietly, he had a really bad feeling. - Hunter She watched as Dreamkit was pushed off to the side, knowing he was judging her cats, "Please. Whitestar, you left the clan in dire times of need. I did what I had to do, and took up my nine lives. I do not think the clan would be pleased if I stepped down, sir." Shr nodded slowly before looking back at Dreamkit, "Yes. Go help Hunter, please." She didn't like him to be perhaps teaching her, but she didn't care much right now. She returned her attention to Whitestar, "I did what I had to in order to keep the clan alive." ~Fernstar "H-Hunter... Do you think after star will make me a medicine cat apprentice ...? " she shuffled her paws nervously . "I don't think there could be two medicine cat apprentices ....."-Dreameh Quietheart continued watching with wide green eyes. It took her a while to notice that she was shaking-- the former leader of RiverClan was large and muscular. No doubt, he was intimidating. Yet, she looked around the clearing and nodded to herself. She had hope that, if the strange tom were to attack, they could together manage to take him down. Fernstar was a beloved leader to every cat in RiverClan- she was sure that any member would risk their lives for her. =Quietheart ((Welcome back by the way, Whitestar. Haven't seen you since FLaB ^^)) Hunter then replied "There can only be one apprentice and two medicine cats." he confirmed, thinking about something, he was going to Shadowclan territory again to find his brother. - Hunter "Then I can't be one... Right ?" -Dreameh ( YEAH! Welcome back Whitestar ! 0w0 ) He confirmed this by nodding. - Hunter Whitestar looked back at the entrance to the leader's den, and closed his eyes as a clap the thunder sounded and lightening lit up the sky, the storm clouds had formed rapidly and even though it was winter(im assimg...?) it was raining. Whitestar mumbled something to himself alon the lines of "Starclan disapproves" and walked to the dead center of the camp. "Cats pf Riverclan!" He erupted, his voice booming, " My long awaited return has finally arrived! This clan was once the greatest of them all, and I will lead us there once more! I will take Fernstar back to where she recieved her nine lives, and starclan will take them back!" He glared at the cats around him, and sat down.- Whitestar Hunter looked up his eyes blazing with fury, he then yowled "I'll never bow to you!" - Hunter Fernstar shook her head quickly, bounding quickly after him, "Whitestar. The cats are perfectly happy as it is. They want it no other way..." Her mind raced around to the thoughts of what all the possible outcomes of this could be. And many of them ended with her own death. The RiverClan leader flinched slightly as the thunder drummed in her ears, pounding at her skull, "I've been through more with this clan than you ever have been. I've tried to keep us out of trouble. All you wanted was cats to be aggressive. Can you not see that they're perfectly satisfied with this life? If you become leader once again... The cats will not follow you." ~Fernstar Whitestar spun around, standing back up, he cracked his skull against Fernstar's, knocking her to the ground. "You do not own this clan!" He bellowed, spitting, "You think you have been through more than I with this clan? I built this clan from nothing, through all who did not believe that any could surpass Shadowclan, I prevailed! You dare to think you can take what is rightfully mine, i will end you faster than the great Starclan can bring you back!" He flexed his claws, reinforced with dog teeth, his yellow eyes blazed in fury. "Have i died? This clan belongs to me! I am its leader. Starclan may have granted you those nine lives so you could take charge, but even they must respect the rules they set forth! I may be a Tyrant, but none can deny i am a great leader!" He stared her down, silently daring anyone to oppose him. Hunters fur bristled he ran at Whiterun and leaped with his claws unsheathed and managed to leave a scratch on his cheek, "Whitestar, you have broke the warrior code by attacking a clan mate." - Hunter The 6 moon old she-cat peek her head out and hissed "Your not my leader you grouch! Fernstar will forever be my leader! Don't make me fight you out!" Dreamkit bounded out into the clearing , her surprising long claws scratch the ground beneath her. -Dreameh Fernstar stumbled back a few feet before grabbing Hunter by the scruff, holding him above the ground, "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, HUNTER?!" She growled, looking up at Whitestar, "Okay. Have your RiverClan. And have fun finding a new deputy. Because I'm leaving. Any cat who wishes may join me. Because I am not looking to fight. Take RiverClan and live here, with the cats who are loyal to you. Because I know the cats who are loyal to me will follow." She nodded, her head still spinning. She brushed passed Whitestar and stood at the entrance, waiting for any cats who wished to join her. ~Fernstar (No worries :D)) Whitestar was a bit thrown off by this, then began to grin, "You have finally learned to stand up for yourself, I see... Clearly i realize that all of the clan will fallow you, but what of the ones who don't know what is happening at this moment? They will arrive, become confused as to why everyone has left, and will disappear. Is that what you want? Further more, you do have the fine tuned makings of a great leader, all i am telling you is that it is not your time. Maybe soon, very soon, but not now. You may remain deputy, if you like, but realize that if you leave, you are just destroying all i have worked so hard to create. Surely you don't want all of those lives I took to have gone to waste? Surely it is only fair that I should recieve my full term, only one life has been lost, 8 left... That can't take that long, considering how many enemies i have..." He looked down at his paws, sorrow filling his eyes, he closed them and looked back up, the smile returning /sadness is weakness/ he thought.-Whitestar "He has no right to just stroll in here and take the clan from you! It was his fault he left and never came back! You had no other choice but to lead this clan as your own! He'll probably try driving out all the clans with this power..." The fur on her back bristled with angry and frustration. " I could've become an apprentice today... But that tom ruined for me!I say we go ask another clan and fight back!"- Dreamkit "Challenge me if you wish hunter, but it will only end in your death. Anyone who knows me, knows i won't lose." -Whitestar "You are too arrgoant Whitestar." Hunter bit back, "I will return one day you will beg for mercy! I promise you." he snarled, rage burning in his eyes, he was going to leave no matter what and train, train until he was strong enough to kill Whitestar. - Hunter "We can find your weakness you foolish tom! And when we do ...you'll wish you'd die! And I'll be there to watch as you cowardly curl up and cry like a foolish kit!" Dreamkit snapped at the old leader and hissed-Dreameh Fernstar flicked her tail, scannign Whitestar, "I understand. But taking over is not going to make these cats loyal to you." she paused with thought, "Eight lives may take longer than you're thinking. I've already lost two of mine, Whitestar. You were- You were too arrogant to see beyond your own desire. All you wanted was power! I've always known how to stand up for myself. I simply didn't do it because I had no reason! Whitestar, your time has passed. Your time is dead, along with your clan's loyalty. You can do what you wish to me, sir. But this clan will fight against you, not with you." She pointed out carefully, choosing her words with thought, "Deputy? Go to waste?! Sir, I'm making the clan better than it ever was! Not all the cats are agressive. RiverClan was hated while you ruled. We now have allies on all sides. If you take over, all the clans will turn against you!" Her eyes narrowed to small slits before she took a single step forward, "It is my time. My time to rule the clan. To bring it to peace with the others, not war." Her voice calmed to a low tone. ~Fernstar Ripplefrost shifted uncomfortably. Blood pounded in his ears. He couldn't believe Whitestar, and his sudden intention to take RiverClan in his paws. An instict told Ripplefrost that this tom was untrustworthy, he gave a casual flick of his tail. The tabby's claws slid out in pursuit, the fur along his spine standing up straight. What made Whitestar come back from his absence? ''Whitestar is a stranger to me, I don't want my Clan taken away from me again. Ripplefrost lift his head, his ice cold glare boring into the tom's fur. "I'm going with Fernstar. If it means being under your command, than i'd rather live my life as a loner." Saying those words, the sturdy tom stood up, indignantly padding over to Fernstar. What kind of cat steals a Leader's Clan? ''Ripplefrost wanted to spit the words outloud, but a feeling told him to shut up. --Ripplefrost Whitestar analyzed the situation. He knew that Starclan, whether they liked it or not, would follow the rules they set forth, they would get rid of Fernstars nine lives, but he would have to get her to where they gave them to her. He glared at Hunter, who was becoming more agitating by the second, then switched back to Fernstar. "You are clever, Fernstar i will give you that, but you know that no cat can take me on his own, and only a coward would attack the same enemy with multiple cats. But if any of you really want to try your luck i would be happy to make an example. My time is done when i am 9 times dead! Forces beyond your comprehension caused me to disappear,(my mom found me playing and got really mad that i was talking to people online, it took me a while to find that you all moved to the wikia and then i had to figure out how to get on here with my phone) surely it is not my fault, you cannot condemn me for that..." He looked up for a word from starclan, the rain stopped and the sky began to clear, the moon shining down on him through the clouds.-Whitestar Fernstar dipped her head to Ripplefrost as she watched him. She raised her chin once more to look at Whitestar, "I will not let any of my cats fight you." She paused, "And I am aware that none of us, even me could not defeat you. I am not going to push my luck in the slightest." Her whiskers drooped as a few droplets clung to them, "Even if I could, I would not. Call me weak for nto being able to take another cat's life, and I won't care." She took a deep breath, "So it seems you're trying to take the clan by force. I will not stand by you as your deputy while you cause the clan to plummet into horrible things, Whitestar." ~Fernstar Dreamkit scoffed and leaned forward . Daring herself to attack the 'great O'mighty leader' . She let out a snarl . She may not be big but she has guts.-Dreameh (Heathershade........) Hunter picked Dreamkit up by the scruff then told her "Don't, we will have our revenge one day." - Hunter She batted her-self out of the time grip and nudge Fernstar ."Let's go ask NightClan for help... Words won't help this tom apparently .."- Dreameh Hunter's* "Last I heard they were camping in a cave within a two-leg plain." Hunter added. - Hunter Fernstar hushed the two quickly, but took their thoughts into quick consideration, "Whitestar. I know how much this clan has been to you. All I am saying is that I will leave the camp and find a new one. Where me and my cats can live in peace with no conflict." ~ Fernstar Sorry but this is getting too lon for me to scroll through on my phone. If u want it back i saved it) Whitestar shot his eyes open and stared at Fernstar, "the ability to take a cats life is not strength, sure you have to be strong to do it, but it isnt real strength. I crossed a border that cannot be uncrossed, when i killed flame in revenge, i felt that i could not come back, that was who i had become. I am aware of what I have done to you, and others... I am sorry, but River clan IS mine... If you really believe that it is your time to lead the great Riverclan, than do what a true leader would do and fight for it, but I will die as i was meant to, as the leader of Riverclan." He looks at her plainly, his eyes drooping, almost tired looking, but at the same time alert. In this new light, it was clear to see the changes he had gone through. His body was the canvase of many large scars, and the very tip of his tail was gone, a large bite wound was gone from his left ear, looking like a bite mark on a mouse that was being eaten. In truth half the ear was gone. The light of the moon continued to shine.-Whitestar A growl rumbled in the kit's throat . She shot at the exit of the camp with much speed "Ill get NightClan myself !" -DreamkitSorry but this is getting too lon for me to scroll through on my phone. If u want it back i saved it) Whitestar shot his eyes open and stared at Fernstar, "the ability to take a cats life is not strength, sure you have to be strong to do it, but it isnt real strength. I crossed a border that cannot be uncrossed, when i killed flame in revenge, i felt that i could not come back, that was who i had become. I am aware of what I have done to you, and others... I am sorry, but River clan IS mine... If you really believe that it is your time to lead the great Riverclan, than do what a true leader would do and fight for it, but I will die as i was meant to, as the leader of Riverclan." He looks at her plainly, his eyes drooping, almost tired looking, but at the same time alert. In this new light, it was clear to see the changes he had gone through. His body was the canvase of many large scars, and the very tip of his tail was gone, a large bite wound was gone from his left ear, looking like a bite mark on a mouse that was being eaten. In truth half the ear was gone. The light of the moon continued to shine.-Whitestar Put. It. Back. We need to be able to see the previous edits. Also, you were supposed to ask an administrator before you did that. ~Fernstar)) (The second you deleted it I entered a rp) Dreamkit shot for the exit of the camp ,surprising fast. "Fine! I'll just get NightClan myself! Hunter ! Come with me!"-Dreamkit Frostfoot felt his blood run cold, as a kit, he was told stories of Whitestar and now, he was confronting Fernstar. He leapt quickly in front of Fernstar, "Riverclan is not yours to take!" He growls, his claws unsheathing. He looked at Fernstar "Riverclan belongs to Fernstar!" He yowls, flicking his tail at Echonight. "You have brought pain and anger to Riverclan again!" He hisses, glaring at Whitestar. "I cannot have my mate and kits suffer because of your so called 'leadership'!" He was trembling with anger, trying to sheathe his claws so he wouldn't tear Whitestars ears. He breathed in deeply, the outburst disturbing him. "I was once a helpless kit, Fernstar gladly took me in. She was like a mother to me after - Icerift d-died." He stammers, tears blurring his vision. He bowed his head, tempted to scream at Whitestar to go. "Fernstar I--" he closes his eyes, tears welling out.~Frostfoot Whitestar chuckled a little as he watched the cat infront of him cry, then he unsheathed his reinforced claws, readying for the obviously rage crazed tom(sorry im just assuming) to attack. He glared at him challengingly, his body fidgeting, as if he was itching for a fight. "You arrogant kit! You cry like one who has got a thorn stuck in their paw! What has this clan come to under the leadership of Fernstar? We train warriors to cry in the face of aggression? PATHETIC! Such wimpering peices of fox dung such as yourself do not deserve to breed, or perhaps inbreed! You speak loosely of my past, when your stone-age mind cannot even begin to comprehend my story!" He spit on the tom as he spoke, his tail thrashing back and forth viscously.-Whitestar ((Can I just say that this is obviously the worst timing ever for me? Since Firekit can't speak or walk since he's newborn I can't really do anything. Can we just say that Firekit and his siblings are old enough to do all that now, or nay? ~Aquila)) Frostfoot lashed his tail, ready to pounce on the tom and rip him apart. "Maybe if you stayed some, you may magicly find out that Fernstar has made Riverclan strong!" He snapped angrily, his claws unsheathing themselves. "You think you care about so much cats, when you torture and kill them!" He screeches, lunging for Whitestars shoulders, knocking him to the ground. "You've given nothing but pain since the start!" He hisses, arching his back so Whitestar couldn't claw his stomach.~Frostfoot is pissed. Hunter stood protectively in front of Frostfoot, "If you want to kill him, you have to go through me first." he snarled, unsheathing his claws and lashing his tail. "You probably wonder who I think I am for standing up to you... Well... Heres your answer: I am Hunter of Riverclan, former kittypet and loyal to Fernstar until my last breath and drop of blood, you want to kill anyone? Kill me, I am not afraid of death nor you... I have no reason to fear you, because unlike many others, fear is simply showing you need to be guided to get past it. And I, have guided myself not to fear anyone or anything. Strike me down -- Strike a kit down. I dare you." - Hunter Winterfur, a former she-cat padded forward, watching the few cats from a few trees scuttled behind a rock. She gazed at White star and curled her lips. "What are ''you doing here!" ''Sun shall rise''[[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 03:25, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ((Don't worry Ferneh!)) Dawnkit for once wanted to be brave. Her apprentice ceremony was so close! A small growl seemed to escape her, but nonetheless, she scrambled over to Fernstar. Dawnkit's heart pulsed like a monster. The air seemed cold in tension as the two leaders , one real, one fake, glared at each other. Invisible hostility hit their eyes like shards of glass. Dawnkit saw a very faint shimmer flicker on Whitestar's chest fur. Faint and golden, like a lion, but not quite so. The tips seemed to flicker with mysterious light, fire eating up the evil. Maybe now was he finally understand the true meaning of power. For a moment, Dawnkit's eyes filled with understanding. The air stilled like rock. She closed her eyes, feeling like stars had just followed a path. ''Her ''path in fact. Blazing sstarlight filled her eyes. A light. Blinding yet flowing like water. ''A river. River of stars. Great StarClan! ''Dawnkit's eyes opened. ''My path. '' She knew what she had to do. "Fernstar," she whimpered. "Tell him the true meaning of- of power." ~Dawnkit Winterfur had heard stories and tales about Whitestar before. "You can't just come in an replace Fernstar's rank as leader!" She hissed, lashing her tail. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 03:39, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost lift his head, he couldn't believe his ears. He flicked the tip of his tail, staring at Whitestar coldly. "If you're the Leader of RiverClan now, then I don't want to be a part of it... I'm leaving RiverClan, I don't want to be led by someone like this." He snarled, the words edged with hatred. Fluffing out his fur, he made his way to the entrance, taking one last look at his Clan. He lashed his tail, and disappeared. --Ripplefrost Winterfur stared at Whitestar codly. "Ripplefrost!" She then saw no more use in calling. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 04:01, January 10, 2015 (UTC) (Ok i have less than no idea how to respond to all of that so im just gonna respond as if u all did that stuff at the same time >.<) Whitestar easily kicked off Frostfoot, and ignored the yellin that surrounded him. He stood back up, towering over the opposition that was the cats of Riverclan. He disregarded Hunter's amusing attempt to protect his friend who had just dug his own grave, and pushed him aside without difficulty. His eyes widened as he stared at Frostfoot, blazing with what almost seemed to be excitement, like a kit about to taste his first mouse. An evil grin plastered itself to his face, and it was almost possible to hear his heart thumping with anticipation. His inner demons once again took over, and he lunged at Frostfoot full force, reinforced claws outstretched. When he collided with Frostfoot, his claws drilled their way into Frostfoot's chest, and the impact of Whitestar's body against his was more than enough to knock the wind out of Frostfoot. -Whitestar "Get off her!" Winterfur snarled, not hesitating to jump and lung at Whitestar. She jumped on him and pinned him down, slashing at his throat. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[A New Beggining|'', darkness shall fall ]] 04:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Hunter ran at Whitestar and bit his leg and dug his claws in. - Hunter The silver kit, largest of his litter, opened his eyes to reveal a fiery amber colour, the colour that gave him his name. He scrambled up to his paws and crouched outside of the nursery, padding towards the group of fighting cats and sitting multiple fox-lengths away from them, fluffing up his long, silky fur and watching them as yowls split in his ears. His amber gaze focused on the large black tom. ''Whitestar. He heard the name being yowled from outside while he was in his nest. Our leader. These cats must have done something wrong. He unsheathed his tiny, yet sharp, claws and gazed at each one of them coldly. Traitors. They'll get what they deserve. ~Firekit Frostfoot let out a screech and landed on the ground with a thud. "Fox dung!" He hisses, blood gushing out of his wounds. He found the courage to stagger to his paws, facing Whitestar again. "It takes more than a push to kill me!" He mutters, unsheathing his claws and bracing himself. "Whitestar, your greedy for power!" He growls deep down, giving a glance at Echonight, "Stay there!" He orders.~Frost Ripplefrost staggered forward. The scent of bloodshed streaked the air. He whipped around, claws instantly unsheathing. The tabby thrust himself at Whitestar, his claws slashing through his side. Ripplefrost rounded backwards, kicking out with his hindlegs. Ripplefrost panted, the gleam of pursuit lighting in his eyes. --Ripplefrost ((And no, you can't just throw me off like you did to Frost)) Dreamkit watched Firekit from behind . "Don't you even care that the cats you love are probably going to die from the vicious cat killer . He isn't are leader, you know ...." - Dreamkit (Ummm... Ok can u guys like, maybe wait a little so i can respond to the first thing? I mean i cant exactly respond to like 7 different things at once. Thx that would be very helpful.) Whitestar had pinned Frostfoot(kinda said that idk why u ignored) and getting tackled is just what he wanted. Just before getting tackled he placed his hind feet on Frostfoot's stomach, and dug in with his bck claws, pearcing his stomach. He slightly rotated his back feet, so that when Winterfur tackled him, he pushed off with all four of his legs, slightly to the side. His own strength, combined with that of the force of the tackle, gave the horizontal movement enough force to allow his back claws to slash open Frostfoot's stomach, a wound that would be fatal, along with his front claws tearing large gouges into Frostfoot's chest. He then allowed himself to roll with winterfur, causing her throat slash to instead become a chest slash, and for Ripplefrost's slash to instead hit Winterfur. -Whitestar(sorry but i had to work with what u gave me, this is what happens when u all attack at once) Firekit turned to face her and cuffed her around the ear violently, then looked at his pad and frowned. "I got moron fur all over my pad!" he hissed in disgust, whipping around and padding away before he turned to face her once more. "You join the traitors, then. Like I would care if you, or they, die." ~Firekit ((So you're coordinating my moves now...? Alright.)) Ripplefrost drew back, lifting his head and curling his lip. His eyes now blazing with cold hatred. The tom flung himself forward, rolling into a heap of fur onto the tom. He embedded his claws into Whitestar's neck, curling them upwardly. Ripplefrost slit his backlegs against his body, flesh protruding through his claws. Blood gushed vigorously out of the wound. Ripplefrost staggered backwards, spitting out fur. --Ripplefrost (HAH! You made a fatal mistake!) Hunter smirked that he wasn't kicked off, he leaped up onto his back and landed near his scruff, he bit into it then reached down at his throat and slit it with his sharp claws. Hunter then dug in both claws to his throat and ripped them to the side ripping his throat further, it was a fatal wound, not one could avoid this. (Order 66 has began.) - Hunter She tackled the kit , pinning down all of his limbs and snarling "Fernstar is the true leader of this Clan ! That killer has to pay the price! Its his fault his left this Clan leaderless!" - Dreamkit "Ripplefrost!" Dawnkit cried. She embedded her head into Fernstar's fur. "No more blood." A continuous whisper echoed her mind. "Fernstar ANYONE!" She called out this time. "Tell him the true meaning of power. The golden flame, the signal across his chest, seemed to flicker. " NO!" She yowled. Her claws dug into the soil. This couldn't happen!~Dawnkit ((DON'T YOU DAR KIIIIIIILL A KITTTTT....))~Dawnkit Snarling, the silver tom tensed his muscles and fell to the side, letting Dreamkit slam into the ground. He unsheathed his claws and attempted a slice at her leg, then stepped back and growled. "Don't touch me. I might get dirty." ~Firekit ((White, you have no right to say that! You just did it yourself!))~Dawnkit (Sorry Im so tired..) She kicked the kit away and chuckled , running out of the nursery and into the elders den- Dreameh ((Do you mind NOT deleting other people's roleplay, Whitestar?)) The irritated kit followed swiftly, bursting through the elder's den and crouching as he dashed towards her, his claws unsheathed. Firekit slipped underneath Dreamkit, hitting the tendons at the back of her legs so that she fell, before he came out the other side and did the same, then whipped around and jumped onto her back, slamming his claws hardly in between her shoulders, almost at her neck, digging deeply into her skin and holding the she-kit strongly. ~Firekit (Sorry about that but there is nothing i can do, im doing this on a phone so when other people publish while i am doing an edit it deletes what wrote. So when i finish i copy the entire chat cause my phone wont let me copy only my stuff, then i just go back delete everythjng to the same stuff isnt posted twice and paste) Winterfur lied on the ground, her shoulder in pain and stiff. "Fernstar belongs in RiverClan, and she'd make a much better leader than you!" She snarled, pushing herself up. Once again, Winterfur launched at the tom, scraping her claws through his scraggy-furred pelt. A big gash formed on his back, while she stood there. ''Sun shall rise'''', darkness shall fall '' 14:15, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Whitestar refused to move from his position atop Ripplefrost, taking the blow without flinching. Blood continued to flow from his jaw as he squeezed it around Ripplefrost's windpipe. He had missed the main artery, but he was his jaws her locked around his windpipe in such a way that it made it difficult for Ripplefrost to breathe.-Whitestar